Stay My Baby
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: A relationship between Hermione and Draco evolves


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Inspired by the song Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove  
(which I do not own, but I do have it on my iPod!)

Some people would tell you... well not some more like... most people would tell you that Hermione Grager and Draco Malfoy hate each other. They thought they hated each other too. But then summer break happened. The summer break before their final year in school.

They meet while on vacation, both staying in the same hotel. One thing led to another and soon they were dating. They knew that it could only be a summer fling. Everyone knows that summer love isn't real. But as the summer started to come to a close the couple didn't want the relationship they had to end with the season. But they also knew that their new found love would not be accepted by their friends.

Hermione and Draco decided to keep talking to each other in secret, through letters and if possible short meetings. They knew that they couldn't just break off what they had, that would just hurt to much.

[Hermiones POV]

I never knew I could feel like this. Especially towards Draco Malfoy. I wish that we could just be together. I just wish I knew that we will be okay. I just want him to stay with me. I don't want him to leave, ever.

[Draco POV]

Eventually, I know we're gonna have to tell people if we are going to stay together. And I know that's what I want. I'm never going to get enough of her. I want to be with her, forever.

[Back at school, Hermiones POV]

All I do is think about Draco. I'm still about to keep my grades up, but I zone out when my friends are talking and in the middle of homework. I think I'm going crazy. We need to have a secret meeting soon or something! I think I'll write to him...

_D,_

_I miss you. I hope that you're missing me too. I think we need to have a meeting soon, please. I can't get you off my mind and since we can't tell anyone... Well, I hope you will write back soon. Stay my baby!_

_~love,  
H_

[Dracos POV]

I need to see her. She's all I think about. I haven't even come up with any good insults lately! It's getting a little ridiculous! Oh, good. A letter from her.

_H,_

_I was just thinking the same thing. How about tonight at midnight by the lake. If it's not a good time just let me know, as far as I'm concerned anytime is good. I love you. And, stay my baby!_

_~love,  
D_

[Normal POV]

Things went on like this for a few months. The two would have midnight meetings three, maybe four times a week, but it was never enough. The couple was to afraid of what their peers would think to actually come out in the open about their relationship.

Their friends noticed the change in behavior, though...

Harry, Ron and Ginny noticed... okay, you got me, Ginny noticed and then pointed it out to Harry and Ron how Hermione would often space out. The old Hermione would never have done that. She also noticed how Hemione would disapear in the middle of the night and would not explain herself.

Blaise and Pansy noticed some strange things happening to Draco. Like how his insults were not up to his usual par. They also saw how he would go missing at night, but the starge thing was that when he came back he wouldn't look or smell like he was having a more than friendly accounter.

One night both sets of friends got the same idea. They decided to follow them. What they found shoked them.

They saw Hermione and Draco sitting by the lake talking and holding hands. It was so innocent and sweet. Only the girls really seemed moved by it, but the boys had other plans...

"Draco Malfoy! What are you doing with... her?!" Blaise shouted, but before anyone could respond other voices were heard.

"Hermione! What spell did he put on you?!" Harry and Ron ran up to the girl checking to make sure she was unharmed.

The couple was generally confused at their friends outbursts and to be honest a little frightened.

Ginny and Pansy, apparently the only two who had any sense at all, ran up to the boys telling them to shut up and listen to what the two have to say. After a few minutes of arguing the boys finally stopped to listen to why two people who hated each other so greatly were holding hands and talking like they were best friends, or more.

Hermione and Draco told their friends everything. They told them how they met over summer and how their relationship grew. Once they finished telling their story they felt a little relived, but still worried about what their friends might say.

Ginny was overexstatic. She leaped up to hug Hermione and even Draco. She was so happy that Hermione had found someone and didn't care who it was as long as that person wasn't hurting her.

Ron was happy for Hermione, but still unsure of what to think of Draco. But he mad sure Draco knew that if he ever hurt Hermione some key parts of his anatomy would be missing.

Harry was happy for Hermione as well, but unlike Ron he trusted Draco, for now anyway.

Pansy felt it was about time. She knew Draco had always felt something toward the girl, he always bickered with her more than any other person. She just went up to Hermione and shook her hand, telling her that if she was good enough for Draco shes good enough for her.

Now Blaise was a different story. He wasn't sure if what he just heard was a dream or real. He was in shock from the whole thing, I mean so in shock that he wasn't moving. But the others didn't even notice and left him there.

[Next Day]

Hermione and Draco decided to let everyone know they were together. The only people they were worried about telling had already found out, so it should be no big dea, right? But, they were still a little nervous.

"Let's just go in there and get it over with." Draco told Hermione.

"Yeah, it's not like we need to make a huge annoucement. We are just walking in there holding hands." Hermione said nervously.

"Yep. And nothing any of them say is going to hurt us, as long as you stay my baby." Draco said.

"Forever."

And they walked in the Great Hall...

* * *

El Fin

Tell me what you think. I had a different ending... but I forgot in... so you are stuck with this. 3


End file.
